The Insanity of the Forum
by Kin Tsuchi
Summary: Taken directly from my forumwebsite, this abruptly started, unended story includes weird, OOC-ness, vague hintings of rape, one OC-character, and...just plain insanity. Excuse me for the order it's in.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the made-up character in this story. She belongs to a friend of mine, who I added with permission.  
  
Author's Note: This story includes very un-detailed, vague, rape and some err...shounen-ai, I guess you could call it. In any case, FANS BEWARE, and please do not flame me for what happened to your characters. This was taken directly from my Naruto and Hagaren rp forum, so if the order and POV is messed up, please forgive me. This was also only a page, so it starts somewhat abruptly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Hinata was angry. Neji was hurting her unreasonably nowadays, without any explanation or reason. Of course, he never really did have an explanation, but he would usually limit himself to only a death-jab here or there every once in a while....but he was pushing the limits now. She was sick and tired of being abused all the time. She wanted payback...  
  
Shikamaru, supporting the somewhat weak Hinata, trudged into the room. Why did that Neji always have to make things so troublesome? He sighed, sensing the seething heat from Hinata's chakra as she burned with anger. For once, Shikamaru actually thought it was fair that she should get revenge on her cousin. He has been abusing her up to the point of being unreasonable lately. He thought of a way to help her....Neji is too hard to defeat for them, but he's not discouraged by defeat....and he's not afraid of pain.....not the normal type, anyways....  
  
An idea clicked in his head. Shikamaru smirked slightly, and whispered something to Hinata.  
  
Hinata's eyes widened at the thought of Shikamaru's idea of revenge, but she knew it would be quite a bit of payback enough of how Neji's been treating her. Now...if they can only get somebody to cooperate with them....maybe somebody stronger than Neji.....and somebody weird...  
  
Her silvery eyes came to rest on the naked Gaara with a Popsicle hanging out of his booty ((booty's such a fun word )). Weird, yet strong. A small smirk (that's right, a smirk) lit her face. Now if only he would cooperate.  
  
"Gaara-kun," she ran up next to the insomniac freak, her eyes wide and pleading, and her voice sweet and adorable. "Can you please do me a favor? Please? I promise I'll return it in any way I can....but ....." her voice dwindled to a whisper. "Can you rape Neji-niisan?"  
  
Gaara's eyebrow cocked up. "Someone's actually asking me to rape someone? Awesome." He dislodged the Popsicle from his booty and threw it on the side somewhere. His tone became businesslike. "All right. Give me the details. What, when, where, why, how?"  
  
Hinata reddened slightly and backed away.  
  
Shikamaru, knowing that Hinata's not really the talkative type, decided to fill in the details for her.  
  
"What: Neji. When: Whenever you feel like it. Where: here. Why: For revenge. So it should be kinda painful. How: However you please." Shikamaru smirked slightly. "I can go catch him whenever you feel ready."  
  
Naruto looks over at Hinata and quickly gets dressed and walks over to her.  
  
"Yo, Hinata, and Shikamaru." He said.  
  
"K-konnichiwa, Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed brightly and began pressing her fingers nervously together. She halfway-hid behind Shikamaru.  
  
Shikamaru turned slightly and looked at Naruto.  
  
"Yo, Naruto," he said simply before turning back to Gaara, waiting for an answer.  
  
Gaara whipped out a little black book ((...self-plug...coughcough...)) from his inexistent hammer space--after all, he was naked. And hammer space did come in handy often.  
  
"Hm. I'm open...right now, actually, so I can do the job. Except you catch him. Bind him up and throw him on the couch naked, and I'll get to work. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." With that, Shikamaru walked out, leaving Hinata by herself.  
  
Drow, being that she still was high, walks over to the others, still in her red bra and thong, looking at Shikamaru and Hinata curiously (as much as a high person can at least)  
  
"I haven't seen you in such a long time, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said. "Can I give you a hug?" He asked.  
  
Hinata looked around nervously, feeling vulnerable now that there was nobody safe to hide behind. She jumped slightly as Naruto asked her something, blushing heavily as he did so.  
  
"O-of course, Naruto-kun..." she said shyly, happy that he offered, yet blushing heavily still.  
  
Shikamaru returned a minute later with the bound and stripped Neji struggling within his grip.  
  
"Here's my part of the deal," he said dully, an evil grin on his face. He tossed Neji onto the couch. "Now your's."  
  
Neji struggled against his bonds in panic, completely confused as to why Shikamaru would do such an evil thing.  
  
"Shikamaru! Release me!" He was naked, embarrassed, and....slightly afraid.  
  
Naruto walked right up to Hinata and gave her a great big hug. He continued to hold on to her in a hug as he told her, "Want to go bowling with me later on?"  
  
Hinata blushed even more as Naruto-kun held her in a warm embrace. She even found herself snuggling up to him a bit. Just a tiny bit, but she caught herself quickly. He then asked her something....bowling??  
  
"Thank-you, Naruto-kun!" she smiled happily. "I'm not a very good bowler, but I would gladly come with you!"  
  
Drow looks at the guy who had just been thrown on the couch...naked. Even to a high person this didn't seem right. She sighs some and looks at the dude with a pony tail in his hair... then to the girl who was blushing a lot...were they the only other people here?  
  
There was a special kind of sparkle in the insane, psychotic, evil--and not to mention naked--Genin's eye as he made his way over to the naked Neji struggling on the couch. "I always liked bondage," he murmured and got to work.  
  
Censored stuff and tortured screams occur from behind the little mosaic that appeared over the rapist and the raped. Anyone who was nearby was likely to be scared.  
  
Naruto uneasily listened to Neji's screams and pitiful cries of, 'Help...me!!!' He carefully headed toward the door and left the room. He wanted no part of all of this...INSANITY!  
  
Hinata quickly tailed after Naruto-kun. Indeed, even though she asked for her cousin to be raped, she felt guilty and didn't want anything else to do with it. Her guilt was quickly forgotten about, though, when her mind excitedly focused on her Naruto-kun and the bowling invitation. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Okay...so that was just a sample from what happens on my forum. Like it, then here's the link to my Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist role-playing Join if you want! [Note: There are some very, very odd stuff in my forum (including a very in-detail yaoi- istic, lemony scene), so don't say that I didn't warn you—cuz I just did.] If you are interested, then I will mention that there are barely any rules, and that original (made-up) characters are allowed. Anyways, I'm not here to advertise my forum; I'm here to write fan fiction! So, I hope you enjoyed the piece! 


End file.
